<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving in by Zenalita_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833813">Moving in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenalita_99/pseuds/Zenalita_99'>Zenalita_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Hongjoong - Fandom, SEONGHWA - Fandom, Wooyoung - Fandom, san - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Apartment sharing, Atiny - Freeform, College, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, friends - Freeform, well more than friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenalita_99/pseuds/Zenalita_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkk!! Wooyoung is moving in with seonghwa and his more than friend hongjoong<br/><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, please be humble<br/>this is my first fanfic.<br/>Leave kudos and comments for improvements and appreciations<br/>Ateez ...U are the best</p><p>Love you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, Wooyoung is moving out...Wooyoung  is starting college tomorrow and is really excited for it.His forms have been given a last check and his apartment is going to be in pair with his friend high school friend and senior, Seonghwa<br/>
Seonghwa has already prepared his apartment for Wooyoung's accommodation.He is a year older and we have been planning this since our high school years.<br/>
We went to the dance club together,got bullied together, and eventually took revenge and became super close.<br/>
However ,after him moving in college ,we have not been meeting each other much which makes the idea of our apartment sharing even better.</p><p>The phone on the bed pings...</p><p> </p><p>“All ready?looking forward to your arrival,”.It was Seonghwa's text.The word arrival makes his heart beat fast.Finally he is going to college,is gonna share the apartment,just like old times.<br/>
“Almost done.Going to sleep early tonight.Meet you tomorrow.Hwa”</p><p>He keeps his phone on the side table,tidies his bed,wishes his parents a good night, and snuggles himself in the blanket.'This is my last sleep on this bed this summer'.He closed his eyes with excitement and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung got up early,brushed his teeth ,washed his hair, and took out the best outfit he had for travel.He didn't want to sazz up because he had to ride the bus ,so he went for his red sweatshirt with black pants.He picked his glasses for reading and began moving hiss luggage to the corridor.<br/>
He could smell the delicious lunch box prepared by his mother.</p><p>“Son,you are so grown now.DOn't leave s soon”,Mum said in an almost cracked voice giving him the lunchbox.<br/>
“Don't stop your son.he has finally got himself in a top 5 university.DO good son,And remember to calls us”<br/>
He said his final goodbyes and left for the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Woo Young got off the bus.Eyes searching for the known silhouette of Hwa.He saw a guy in black waving his hands towards him.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile and wave back'long time no see'he screamed in top of his voice.<br/>
They hugged each other and went to his apartment.Seonghwa helped with luggage and the pair chatted the whole route.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa while getting the trolley of the car,came close and whispered in his ears,”there is something waiting for you at home.”Seonghwa also mentioned that he has planned a party tomorrow for his homecoming.He assured not many people are coming as he knew Wooyoung didn't prefer crowded parties.They went upstairs and Hwa unlocked the apartment.<br/>
It was beautifully decorated with lights and ribbons.On the ribbons, there were many pictures of Woo and Hwa from their highschool days.<br/>
“So long,it has been what 7 months since we met.This is beautiful Hwa.Thank you for this.YOu know me the best.”Hwa could feel the seriousness in the air and hugged him giving him a tap on his head.<br/>
He helped Woo to get settled in his room,which was right next to his.He told Woo to shower ,get changed, and did the same himself.He did the same thing himself.</p><p>Hwa came out early from the shower.WOo yelled that he will be out in 5 mins.Seonghwa started preparing their  dinner arrangements.He was happy to have Woo with him here..there were friends against all odds.However,One thought kept making him nervous.'how to this earth is he going to tell about hongjoong to Woo?'.Hongjoong and Seonghwa are dating each other for the past 4 months and their life has been sweeter than ever.They shared the apartment with Joong and Hwa sharing the room and the other room being free.Woo's entrance just made the house complete.Joong always wanted to meet Hwa's best friend and was going to the bus station however got stuck due to college work.Will everything be okay?</p><p>“Hey,I like roasted one better than burnt.What are you thinking of so deeply?”Wooyoung is done with his shower.<br/>
Seonghwa shooks his head.They both had their meals and settled on watching the movie.<br/>
They  prepared the couch,popcorn and hwa dimmed the lights.<br/>
The movie was in the background..the time was taken by woo and hwa talking all time.<br/>
“Hey, I want you to meet my friend,” Hwa said, his voice slightly nervous.<br/>
Wooyoung recognized the nervousness.”Ahh! Girlfriend ..so what's the name?”<br/>
Hwa gave him a look and looked down again.”Not girlfriend...But a very good friend, Hong...Never mind. I like this section of the movie”<br/>
They slept on the couch itself after having a long and exhausting day, a smile still stuck on their face.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wakes up by the doorbell.Hwa was still asleep.He slid off the couch ,making sure of not disturbing sleeping Hwa.<br/>
He opened the door to see a blue-haired guy standing there,exhausted.He looked as if he was up all night.”Who are you?”Wooyoung asked<br/>
“Ohh!hey there.YOu must be Wooyoung.I am Hongjoong.I share this apartment with Hwa.He must have not told you about me.Can I enter?”.Hongjoong had distinct yet cute features.His tone was full of warmth despite his exhausted look.<br/>
He backed off and made way for Joong to enter.</p><p>Joong was near the couch,correcting the position of Hwa with utmost care.Like a feather,he moved his fingers across his head ,patted his head, and headed towards Seonghwa's room.His look hidden soften in a different way for Hwa</p><p>No more explanation was needed. Hongjoong was the friend Hwa was trying to introduce.This was the friend. .Woo was happy for Hwa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys hope you liked it<br/>Love you Atiny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>